


The Collection

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Country AU, Fitzsimmons Model Au, Mama!Skye Au, SDT!Fitz, Stripper!AU, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Tumblr Drabbles of Au Verse, with a few semi canon verses thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “C’mon, it’s not like anyone died.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently Tumblr is under the threat of being fucked over... I'm dropping all these on AO3.  
> zoroark3496: Wavy: “C’mon, it’s not like anyone died.”

Wally can hear his mother coming towards him and he recognizes the quick hurried steps. Wondering what on earth he’s done now he takes a seat at the table and waits.

His father looks on slightly amused before turning back to the toaster he had been tinkering with. Wally was positive that his father had turned the Toaster into some sort of burned to a crisp death device from the previous failed attempts to make the perfect piece of toast.

“WALLACE!” Jemma yells and he sighs before his mother and girlfriend show up in the kitchen. Livy looks worried and he wonders what the hell she might have accidentally said. “Did you and Livy really ignore several huge signs that said no trespassing to break into an old warehouse?”

Confused Wally looked at her. “No?”

“Wallace.”

“No. I don’t recall breaking into any old warehouse. I do recall telling Livy that it’s a terrible idea and that we really should just get ice cream like we planned on it.”

“Wallace.”

“C’mon Jem, It’s not like anyone died.” Fitz says piping up as he watches his son and his girlfriend carefully.

“That isn’t the point Leopold. The point is our son and our niece, his girlfriend were supposedly caught breaking and entering!”

“Like we haven’t done any breaking and entering…” Fitz muttered rolling his eyes. “Jemma our entire job before that one was making an agents job easier for breaking and entering.”


	2. “Why are there so many heart doodles with my name in your notebook?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy: Skyeward + 7.“Why are there so many heart doodles with my name in your notebook?”

She’s not a hundred percent sure of what she’s looking at when she flips through his notes. Her name pops up more than one occasion in the margins with little hearts doodled around them and she never took him to be a heart doodler but it’s cute.

“Why are there so many heart doodles with my name in your notebooks?” She asks one night and he freezes before looking awkwardly at the floor. It’s been a few years since Shield went to hell and a few years since he had been released from Vault D.

“Wishful thinking.” He says slowly. He’s purposely avoided bringing up what they once almost were. “Don’t worry about it.”

It surprises her how quickly he tries to drop the subject but she can’t help but glance down at the doodles hearts. It’s pretty clear to her what he’s thinking and she sighs before handing the notes back over.


	3. "You can fit 32 grapes in your mouth? Prove it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496: Stripper!AU - "You can fit 32 grapes in your mouth? Prove it.”

“You can fit 32 grapes in your mouth?!”

Jemma isn’t quite sure she wants to know what her boyfriend and Skye are talking about but she can hear Fitz grumble something about what does it matter.

“Prove it!” Skye says excitedly and Jemma sighs. Leave it to Skye to challenge Fitz to something stupid.


	4. “I could totally fight you with my bare hands.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> Model!AU - skyeward + “I could totally fight you with my bare hands.”

“I could totally fight you with my bare hands!”

Claire hears from her place in the kitchen. Curious she abandons her searching for a snack to peak into her dad’s office. Her mother facing away from her but she can tell that her mom has the angry pout on her face. Her father still behind his desk has that amused oh honey look on his face.

There is something kinda funny about seeing her mother acting childish that makes Claire smile but she doesn’t stick around instead she waves to her dad before going back into the kitchen. Her need for some cookies outweighing whatever her mother was ranting over.


	5. “Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496: Co-Star!AU - “Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally Jemma every time Fitz speaks…

She’s trying so so hard to go over her lines but he’s mumbling to himself in the kitchen as he makes her breakfast and she literally cannot take it anymore.

“Please shut up.” She says looking at him and it surprises him. Looking a little hurt as he glances over at her she sighs softly and offers a small smile. “I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.” She add and it’s almost as if a light bulb goes off in his head and he smirks.

“Sorry.” He says and Jemma rolls her eyes before looking back at her lines.

Its quiet for all of a minute before he’s talking this time loud and she can hear the smug smirk he’s got.

Perhaps reading lines can wait. She has to go shut up her extremely attractive idiot boyfriend and his very appealing voice.


	6. SDT!Fitz + “then what do you suggest?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + “then what do you suggest?”

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he rounds to corner to see Jemma and Hope in the middle of his now destroyed kitchen.

“-then what do you suggest?”

He catches the tail end of Jemma’s conversation with his little girl and he can’t help the smile.

“How about with cleaning up my kitchen?” He says startling the girls.


	7. SDT!Fitz + "zero fucks given. next please.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + "zero fucks given. next please.”

“Zero fucks given.” Fitz says as he sighs and nods towards Ward. It’s the sixth girl to come up to them while they were out this evening. A unplanned guys night at a small bar just up the road from Fitz’s office. They frequented the place enough the bartender nodded and put their drink of choice in front of them.

“Next Please.” Ward says humored by the way each girl who’s come up failed to notice the wedding ring on both their ring fingers.


	8. i just saw a ghost AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> Go nuts. "It’s the last train of the night and we’re the only two people in this car and i’m 58472085345% sure i just saw a ghost AU"

She’s half asleep when she gets on the train its late and there is only one other person on the train. She nods and takes a seat. Paying no mind to him. Not at first not until he moves seats and she realizes who she’s looking at.

It takes her a moment to find her voice as she stares now wide awake. “You’re suppose to be dead.” She whispers and he gives her a faint smile.

“Who says I’m not?”

“This isn’t funny. You died on that other planet… Coulson… He…”

“Yes he did.” The ghost says to her and he leans back in his seat. “I’m sorry.” He adds. “Things shouldn’t have happened that way.”

“What happened? The whole Hydra thing or the whole falling in love with me?”

“Yes. Both… I was a kid when John got to me. I should have ran when I could… With you… I wanted to protect you, and the rest of the team…” He explains slowly and she just wants to wake up. She’s decided she’s just dreaming on the train.

“I know things can’t change now. I’m dead and you’re well not. But I wanted to apologize.”


	9. “kick his ass for me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + “kick his ass for me.”

Jemma cannot stop the grin on her face as she spies Fitz and Skye playing Mario Kart in the living room. Hope and the boys haven’t fallen asleep only an hour earlier in the living room.

They are quiet and Jemma leans over the couch in between the too.

“Skye kick his ass for me.” She says quietly and Fitz makes a quiet squawking noise before pouting as he drives off the cliff.


	10. “just make sure you’ve eaten.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + “just make sure you’ve eaten.”

He hates that he has to go one a business trip and leave his girls behind. Packing his bag he frowns as he watches Hope sit in the middle of his bed waiting for him to turn around so she can pull his clothes out.

They do this every time until Hope just starts crying. He hates leaving her and Jemma but he has to.

This time he doesn’t even wait for Hope to start crying before he scoops her up. “You know as well as I do that I don’t want to go.” He says softly kissing her hair.

“Then don’t daddy make someone else go!”

“I cant do that.” He sighs softly. “You know that. But how about this. I’ll call you and Mama as soon as I can. I’ll tell you all about what’s happening in the city.”

He cant help but smile as Hope hides her face and nods. He doesn’t really care if his shirt is covered in her tears and snot as he holds her close.

“Just make sure you’ve eaten.” Hope says somewhat muffled and he laughs.

“Of course I will!”


	11. “here’s a glass of whatever.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + “here’s a glass of whatever.”

He doesn’t really drink not after everything that happened before Hope and the first few weeks he had her. But sometimes he’ll let himself have one maybe even two as long as he knows someone is around to stop him.

They are at a small 4th if July party at the Ward’s complete with fireworks on the tv because its safer that way for Ward.

Fitz doesn’t recall the last time he a drink with Ward and gives the man a nod before Jemma plucks the now empty beer bottle out of his hand. “A heres a glass of water for you.” She says with a small smile. She had been really good on making him drink water or juice thought he’s pretty sure Skye might have spiked the juice he was given early.

Taking a drink of the water he reaches out and takes hold of Jemma’s wrist before she can get to far. “Thank you.” He says before tugging her back.

“For what?”

He only grinned and held up the water. Pulling her down to be face level with him, he kissed her cheek and murmured. “For not letting me make a complete ass of myself.”

Jemma giggled softly pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood back up.

“Of course I wouldn’t let that happen.”


	12. “how about a hug, hm?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + “how about a hug, hm?”

He never quite understood why the whole school play was that important to her but he supported her. She was excited to stand the whole hour as Tree number four. With a single line. “And we’re the Trees that sway in the wind!”

Squeezing Jemma’s hand as they both take a seat near the front. He worries for a second or two that Hope will be discouraged because of the part she was given but she stands tall and proud and he can’t help but smile.

She makes for a wonderful tree and she beams up at him after the play.

“How about a hug, yeah?” Fitz says as his daughter bounces around back stage. She squeals and hugs him tightly before talking about how fun it was. Then she asks where her Mama is and he smiles.

“Waiting out there… She didn’t think she could make it back here… With the babies and all.” He whispers but he hoists her up. “What do you say little tree, do you think we can go find Mama now?”

“Yeah!”


	13. "Um... I don't know how to cook..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> SDT!Fitz + "Um... I don't know how to cook..."

She stands sheepishly in his kitchen looking down at her hands. There is honestly something about seeing him in the kitchen that makes her want something more.

“Uhm…” She starts and she tries to look anywhere but him cause he’s got his sleeves rolled back, showing off the gears that cover his arms and an apron that clearly Hope had decorated at Skye’s. “I don’t know how to cook… Not properly.” She says and he smiles.

“I know.” He says. “I don’t mind it either. I enjoy cooking.”


	14. “Then I would recommend not doing it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Fitzsimmons + “I know this isn’t a smart decision-” “Then I would recommend not doing it.”

He takes one look at the state of his kitchen and lets out a quiet curse. He knows that Jemma had recently been in the kitchen. It smells faintly of her pesto aioli waft through the air, the mess she leaves behind makes him pinch his nose.

“I know this isn’t a smart decision-” she says quietly from behind him finally as she watches him takes in the state of the kitchen.

 

“Then I would recommend not doing it.” He mumbles quietly back. Last time she made a decision around his kitchen there were dead animals in his fridge again and she only gave him a sheepish smile before pushes him into the kitchen.

“I’ll clean it up later I promise.”

“Later always ends up being me cleaning.” He sighs but turns to look at her. She smiles widely up at him.


	15. “why didn’t you tell me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Fitzsimmons + “why didn’t you tell me?”

He throws the small stick on the table. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks carefully and Jemma stares at the stick in shock.

“I wasn’t sure… I didn’t want to give you hope if it wasn’t really real…” She whispers. She looks so scared at him and he sighs softly.

“Jemma…” He starts but then smiles slowly. “It doesn’t matter if you are or aren’t…”

“But… I want this to be real.” She whispers.


	16. “Well this has gone horribly wrong.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> OC!Fam kids (any combination between the families) + “Well this has gone horribly wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what this is… but I picture the Hunter Triplets being a collection of pranksters. And Livy babysits them when Hunter has to do shit cause he doesn’t trust them not to kill themselves, or burn down the house… he’s already made that mistake once and was called by the fire department cause the boys accidentally caught their shed on fire……

“Well this has gone horribly wrong!” Isaiah yells as he looks at his brother tangled under a collection of blankets tied into long ropes

“No shit idiot.” His brother mutters. “Get me out of here.”

It takes Livy all of three seconds to walk in to see what two of the three triplets had been doing to find them looking at her sheepishly. “We were gonna sneak out… but…”

“Now your grounded.” Livy says with a grin. “You two know better.” She says shaking her head. “But I’m impressed on the engineering of what your trap was suppose to have been… Woulda taken me time to get out of it…” She says glancing around at it.

“Could you help get me out… that one let it drop prematurely and I think my foot is caught in an very uncomfortable angle…” Ivan mumbles.


	17. strangers on a train AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farmgirlusa  
> SkyeWard strangers on a train AU.

She ignores him for the most part when he sits down across from her. She instead focuses on watching the country side as they travel. Sighing softly she glances back at him for a second. He’s attractive but she doesn’t bother. She’ll be another pretty face to him. At least she thinks.

He starts out in French asking her a question and she looks at him confused. Then he switches languages and tries again. This time in Russian and she looks even more confused at him.

“What?” She finally says and he looks at her some what revealed.

“Do you have the time?” He asks. She looks at his watch confused but he just sighs. “It’s dead… I just haven’t gotten around to taking it off…” He explains slowly and she smiles before checking her phone.

“11:52 AM.” She says and he curses under his breath.

“I had a meeting at 11:30.” He says.

“Looks like you are missing it… Daisy.” She says holding her hand out.

“Grant.”

“Nice to meet you.”


	18. only one of these wishes is gonna be coming true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward + “I want people to tremble when they see me.” “And I want some coffee sweetheart, and let me tell you, only one of these wishes is gonna be coming true.”

“I want people to tremble when they see me.” She mutters under her breath and she can see Ward smirk at her as she lets some man crowd into her space as she waits in line.

“And I want some coffee sweetheart, and let me tell you, only one of these wishes is gonna be coming true.” The man says with a shrug. Skye can see Ward’s eyes widen a little as involuntarily makes the building shake a little.

“Yeah I guess so.” She mumbles before picking up her order then heading to the table Ward picked. A window seat that reminds her much of a time long ago when she thought he was the bad guy. “You trying to tell me something again.” She mumbles and he only sighs. “I’m kidding.” She adds as he relaxes a little against the booth.

“That was only for your protection.” He mumbles but takes his coffee. “Hey… Ten o clock.” He adds before taking a sip.

Skye glances and smiles widely as she watches a tiny shock wave knock a man’s coffee out of his hand. She can’t stop the grin as he swears loudly and looks around trying to find if there was anything else that was disturbed.  
“Looks like people do tremble when they see you.” Ward says with a grin


	19. "You are a little kid.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Mama!Skye AU + “Stop treating me like a little kid!” “You are a little kid.”

Skye can hear them from her office and she wants to laugh. Becca lets out a frustrated scream and Ward chuckled under his breath as Becca stomps her foot again.

Wrapping up her work Skye heads towards the noise, her kitchen. Peeking in she grins as she leans against the door frame. Ward is cooking dinner and it smells amazing and he’s got Becca helping. Or well at least she thinks she was helping.

“Mommy!” Becca pouts. “He keeps treating me like a little kid…” She says and Skye can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Well. You are a little kid.” Skye says finally and she can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up as Becca looks at her surprised.

“MOMMY!” Becca cries.

“Hey. I know you want to be a big girl but some times you just aren’t ready to be. Trust me… I’m not ready for you to be a big girl. I hear big girls don’t like to snuggle with their Mommies anymore.”

“NO! I like snuggling with you and I’m a big girl still!”


	20. “it wasn’t me, i swear!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> SDT!Fitz + “it wasn’t me, i swear!”

There is a crashing noise that comes from his kitchen. Sighing softly as he moves slowly out of Jemma’s grasp he pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms and investigates.

He finds Hope. Standing on a chair looking at the now shattered bowl on the ground. “It wasn’t me, I swear!” She squeaks but looks guilty. He can’t help but smile a little as she looks down at her feet. “Well… maybe it was me… But I didn’t mean to break it Daddy!”

“It’s alright. It was an accident.” Fitz says before looking for his broom. “Stay there. Don’t want you getting cut.”

Hope only nods still standing on the chair looking at her feet. “I just wanted to make you and mommy breakfast.”


	21. “I will move sea and sky to ensure their safety.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Model!AU Ward + “I will move sea and sky to ensure their safety.”

On the rare occasion they go to a red carpet event there is always the same question that gets brought up.

How far is the limits for the company and his family concerning safety. They questions always point out that Claire is growing up around the cameras and he answers the same every time. “I will move sea and sky to ensure their safety.”

And he would. His wife and his kid mean the world to him. He’s already served his time with the military and people also seems to forget it so when Skye mentions it to anyone who asks like its some big surprise she points out that he has nearly a decade in the army and is now a veteran. One of whom makes her proud every day.


	22. “quick! give me your phone!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Stripper!AU Skyeward + “quick! give me your phone!”

Skye sees it the second she walks in to find Jemma. After she had gone missing for a couple hours before closing. Having Ward following her she grins and stops him. “Quick. Give me your phone!” She says holding her hand out.

He hesitates for a second but hands it to her. Ward watches as she steps back into the private room. He can hear the shutter go off and Jemma whine about something before Skye is giggling and running towards him.

She pulls him along before showing him the photo. It’s Jemma curled up around Fitz in his shirt. They both look lost in conversation and Jemma is almost leaning up to kiss him but Skye ruined the moment.


	23. “are you finishing that or…?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Model!AU Skye + “are you finishing that or…?”

She looks at Jemma’s half finished plate and smiles widely as her friend sighs and raises any eyebrow. “Are you finishing that or…?” Skye asks sheepishly and Jemma laughs.

She knows exactly why she’s being asked. “Are you sure you want this?”

“No… But doesn’t mean it’ll stop me from eating it…” Skye shrugs and glaces down. Rolling her eyes at her bump she sighs. “My shelf seems to want that and I’m literally going to have to crawl across this table soon if I don’t have at least a bite.. The last thing I need to do is well that…”

“Uh-huh.” Jemma grinned before sliding the piece of cake over towards her. “Have you had any weird cravings yet?” She asks amused.

“No… I don’t think… I mean unless you count fruit salad at like three am… I felt bad for kicking Grant out of bed but I really wanted fruit salad and I was near tears.”

Jemma can’t help but laugh cause she knows the feeling. “I can’t say I miss those days.”

“I can’t believe I actually want to eat this..” Skye says with a pout looking at the cake. “I don’t even like this kind of cake.”


	24. “we accidentally got married in vegas oops”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> SkyeWard + 8 “we accidentally got married in vegas oops”  
> Model au.

She’s waking up wrapped up in his arms in a hotel room just as the sunlight is starting to filter through the cracks in the curtains. Yawning as she moves to roll over and face him something catches her eye. A glint of something as it sparkles across the room until her hand reaches out for it. At least until she notices the sparkle moves when she moves her own hand.

Holding her breath she looks carefully down at her hand and finds a very small diamond on her hand. Gasping softly she stares. Its beautiful and everything she wanted in a ring.

Reaching for his hand she inspects them to make sure this is real and she finds a dark coloured band around his ring finger. Smiling as she lets go of his hand and rolls over to face him. She’s met with him watching her carefully and smiles slowly as she beams at him.

“Did we really do this?” She whispers carefully. He’s home from his last Tour and she can’t quite recall last evening events past practically tackling him in the airport. Everything blurs together before it just blanks.

“We might have.” Ward says with a small smile of his own. “I faintly recall you demanding Elvis marry us.” He adds and she laughs because of course she would.

“This is the best wake up call I’ve ever had.” She smiles and leans over to kiss him. “I guess its a good thing we were planning in doing this anyways.”


	25. it’s our honeymoon but we’re spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Skyeward + 29
> 
> it’s our honeymoon but we’re spies/secret agents/whatever and bad guys keep appearing to ruin everything.”

They had been married for all of thirty six hours before Coulson calls them. She’s half tempted to ignore it in favour for the fact she can sleep peacefully next to her husband.

Exhausted for the days activities Ward is the one who answers the phone. Letting Skye curl up on his chest as he sighs and mutters into the phone they’ll be on their way.

“What is it?” Skye asks as she snuggles into him.

“Worlds going to hell… Coulson promised us an extra week if we came in.”


	26. the only way i’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Skyeward + 1
> 
> “i jokingly told you that the only way i’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and i’m kind of charmed.”

She didn’t exactly expect him to pull out all the stops for an extravagant dinner, complete with her favourite wine. Glancing at him she’s surprised because she only jokingly said if he did all of this she’s marry him.

Hell if he asked her right when she first teased him she would have said yes. She would have said yes a long time ago if she had known. But here she is, dressed in a six hundred dollar dress, sipping some wine while he nervously fidgets with his sleeves. She rolls her eyes and smiles before grabbing his hand.

“If you would have asked me earlier I would have said yes.” She whispers and she can see the tension drop out of him.


	27. Fitzsimmons and the dog wedding...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> fitzsimmons + our weirdo friends are throwing a wedding for their dogs and we both got dragged along.

It was Skye’s idea. She couldn’t help but find the “doggy love” between her and her boyfriend’s dogs romantic enough to get them hitched.

Groaning softly as Jemma listened to Skye explain everything she almost wants to pretend her phone is going to die but Skye would know better.

 

“Jem…” A voice behind her asks sleepily and Jemma hear’s Skye shut up for a second before talking a mile a minutes cause Daisy “Skye” Johnson knows exactly who is in her bed.

“No Skye. Good bye.” Jemma says before hanging up. “You’ve just outted yourself to the queen of gossip… We’ll be plastered everywhere before we even get out of bed.” Jemma sighs and Fitz shrugs before pulling her back down.


	28. “Why didnt you tell me he was hot?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> skyeward + 20
> 
> “wow i never knew bride/groom had such a hot sibling”

When she became Rosa Ward’s wedding planner she never thought she’d end up crushing on her older brother.

She also didn’t expect for the Ward family to all be a collection of model gorgeous people. Smiling as she reaches out to shake Rosa’s older brother’s hand. “You must be….?”

“Grant.” He said shortly and Skye sighs. He’s one of those.

“Which branch?” She asks slowly and she can see him stiffen for a second. “I know a few guys in the military… I can just tell…”

“Seals.” He says finally and she smiles.

“Thank you for your service.” Skye says before finding Rosa.

Rosa grins at her as Skye takes a deep breath. “Why didnt you tell me he was hot?!” She hisses and Rosa laughs loudly.

“He’s my brother!”


	29. “i’m stuck at this stupid wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> Fitzsimmons + 25 “i’m stuck at this stupid wedding, so please bar tender keep the drinks coming”

Jemma Simmons wants to be anywhere but this wedding. Alone trying to avoid being set up by the bride with literally every single male in attendance she sighs as she takes a seat at the bar. "What can I get you?”

“Anything that keep the bride from setting me up with her brother in law.” She responds and the bar tender laughs.


	30. how they met. - stripper!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> FITZSIMMONS + 11
> 
> “you’re the hot stripper at my friend’s bachelor(ette) party”

He didn’t exactly want to go out to the strip club. In fact he almost backed out completely but Trip dragged him along stating something about if he has to go so does Fitz.

Sighing quietly he takes a seat with the party. At least until some of the girls call the others away and he beelines for the bar. He feels slightly gross and could at least use a drink.

A non-alcoholic one, he has work tomorrow and just doesn’t trust any of the guys to stay sober. The bar tender glances at him impatiently but there is a quirk in her lips as he orders. “A Shirley temple.” He says and looks down awkwardly.

He doesn’t hear when the bar tender calls on a girl until she pops up in front of him and he can’t help but stare. She’s pretty and he’s so sure she could be anywhere but here.

“Oh. Um excuse me.” She says with a smile as part of her outfit brushes his shoulder.

“That’s Jemma.” The bar tender says as he continues to stare.

“She’s gorgeous.”

“She’s not a play toy.” The bar tender says lowly.

Fitz blushes because he honestly meant it. She’s possibly the prettiest girl he’s seen. “No… I mean it. I’ve always heard about how pretty well… These kind of girls have to be but she… Jemma…” He says testing her name and liking the sound of it on his lips. “Jemma is prettier than anyone I’ve ever seen.” He continues looking carefully back at the bartender.


	31. Are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Skyeward + 5
> 
> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Grant Ward was certainly not jealous. No matter what anyone might think. He also certainly was not _this_ close to ripping a guy off Skye as she danced.

Glaring in her general direction he takes a sip of his beer and tries his best to look uninterested in everything.

But of course Skye can see through him. She always could. Grinning up at him as she bounces back man trailing after her until she reaches Ward. He can’t help but have the tiny ego boost even as he leans down and kisses her.

“Hey.” She says and she laughs cause she peeks over her shoulder to see the guy who had been dancing with her slowly inching back into the crowd. Rolling her eyes she looks back at Ward and smirks.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” She teases as she wraps an arm around his middle. She loves being free to hold onto him and ask questions like this.

“No if course not.” He mutters back and Skye knows better she’s been able to read him like a book for a while now.

“Of course not mister green eyed monster.” She teases and reaches up to peck him on the lips. “Jealousy is a rather nice shade on you but you really have no reason to be jealous…” She adds.

“Can’t help it.”

“Why? Its not like they are going home with me. Or sleeping in my bed, or using my shower.” She says with a grin and he groans softly before smiling at her.

“You have a point.”

“I’m stating facts. Really there is only one man I plan of bringing home tonight.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Huntingbird + 19
> 
> “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t quite know how to write Huntingbird. Idk where i was going with this either it just kinda happened.

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?“ He asks looking at her alarmed. He’s wearing his favourite shoes and she just asked him possibly the strangest question ever.

"Your shoes. While we fight on top of the canvas.” She says. “I need one last piece for class. Come on. You said you’d be willing to help.”

“Up until it means stepping into some paint while wearing my favourite shoes!” He says throwing his hands out and making a face.

“Lance.” She says softly and he’s such a goner that its not funny. He sighs softly and glances at his shoes still paint free one last time.

“The things I do for you Hell beast.” He mutters and she grins widely at him.


	33. "Boo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Mama!Skye + 48 "Boo"

Ward loves to hear Becca’s laugh. Its high pitched, loud and contagious. It makes him feels happy every time he can send her into a giggle fit.

He only agreed to play hide and seek with her because she has been going stir crazy from being cooped up for to long. The summer weather not helping either of them out and Skye had to take care of some important work in her home office.

So Ward was placed on Becca duty. He count very slowly to ten and he waits a few seconds before he goes looking. Knowing exactly where she will hide.

Her little giggles give her away easy. But so do her little toes sticking out in the open.

Grant grins as he slowly walks around the room pretending not to find Becca. “Hmm I wonder where Becca went.” He says loudly and he can hear her try to hide her giggles.

“She’s not over here… And she’s not on the couch.” He pretends to muse.

Skye peeks out of her office for a few moments looking alarmed until he turns and beelines directly to the curtains.

He pulls one open at the top where Becca isn’t holding it close.

“Boo.” He says and Skye can hear the fit of giggles Becca is reduced to and she smiles.

She’s so glad that Ward is a natural with kids.


	34. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Wavy + 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, Wavy is the ship name of a pair of OC characters created for OC!Fam au.  
> Olivia "Livy" Ward and Wallace "Wally" Fitz are a pair of Oc's created by James (Zoroark3496) and I along with a whole gaggle of other OC!Children. But Wavy is a requested frequently.

At one point Livy enjoyed the winter with Wally at least she did up until she was about seventeen. She was already starting to get iffy on the season. Only enjoying the fact that Wally was like a space heater and extra cuddly for the most part.

She even enjoyed the fact there was mistletoe like everywhere and she got lots of kisses.

But when the snow fell the season changed for her she didn’t enjoy it as much. Specially when her siblings and cousins got into snowball fights.

Her mother insisted on them getting out for a bit. To get them out of her house and go grab a few last minute Christmas gifts for her. At least that was the plan.

Livy isn’t even out the door two seconds before a snowball is thrown in her face and she is mad. She hates this part of the holidays. Glaring at whoever threw the snowball she stalks down the driveway and Wally tells them its alright as they frantically say they are sorry.

She’s at her car and she hates how cold her face is now and the feeling of snow freezing along her face.

“That was so stupid they know I hate snowball fights.” She mutters and Wally smiles.

“No you hate being cold and wet. I recall a time where you got way to into it until I accidentally got one down your jacket.” He mumbles before stealing the keys off her and a kiss. “In we’ll warm you back up in no time.

-

Wally has always loves snowball fights. He’s always loved being able to throw a small compact ball at someone and it explode at contact. He feels less guilty about wanting to throw a ball at someone then cause it usually doesn’t hurt much.

Except when it comes to Livy he know, oh he so knows better but just sometimes there he just has too.

She looks frustrated as they come home some of her mothers gifts with them. Ready to go in an tell her that the gifts are in her trunk she can hear the sounds of snow crushing together as they walk until he stops. Then there is something that hits her in the back and she spins around. "Wallace.” She hisses and he grins and scoops up another handful of snow.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” She growls face full of snow now freezing to her face. It takes her all of three seconds to launch herself at him.

“You little shit!” She yells and he laughs catching her. “You know I don’t like snowba-” She’s cut off by him kissing her.

He knows good and well she hates them but he also knows he’s just saved her mother from Livy’s grumbling about having to be out in the snow.


	35. if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> Fitzsimmons + 38
> 
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

When she comes to he’s looking down at her concerned. She can feel the dull ache in her body as she tries to stretch a little. “What happened?” She finally mumbles out sleepily. He gives her a grim smile before taking a deep breath.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

She blinks carefully and tries to roll her eyes but the movement hurts.

“I know that.”

“You worried me last night… You know. One minute your fine next you collapsing right into my arms as I walked up.” He says. Jemma knows there is something he isn’t telling her but before she can ask a doctor walks in.

He is clearly happy to see her awake and he starts chatting with Fitz for a moment who nods carefully and glances back at her before the doctor starts in with her.

“Firstly, congratulations Ms. Simmons.” The doctor says and Jemma looks confused before Fitz stiffens. “When are you due…?”

“What?”

“Oh… I thought you knew… Ms. Simmons you are pregnant actually its part of what made you faint. You’re very lucky your husband was able to catch you so fast or else there would have been many complications.”

“Oh.” Both Fitz and Jemma mumble.

“I’m going to place you on bedrest for the next few months. No high stress situations okay? An email here and there to work is fine but don’t go crazy"


	36. “I almost lost you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abedsmessedupmeta  
> 7 Fitzsimmons
> 
> “I almost lost you.”

He doesn’t know who moves first but they are running at each other when she launches herself at him and its all he can do not to cry.

He doesn’t care if she’s Jemma fucking Simmons or not. He nearly lost her for the third time and he’s not letting go ever again. Pulling back long enough to look at her face he lets out a tiny laugh because she’s looking at him with the same exact look.

He doesn’t care who is around he swoops down and kisses her. Holding her face to his as he tries his best not to think about what could have been if it wasn’t for some quick thinking. Pulling back enough to stare at her he finally whispers something two her.

“I almost lost you.” He mumbles and he lets his hands move from her face to her hips. “Please don’t do that to me again… I can’t…” Fitz mumbles trailing off as the unspoken words of his fears leave him trembling in her arms. “I don’t want to think about living with out you.” He finally settles on.


	37. “I swear it was an accident.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Skyeward + 42
> 
> “I swear it was an accident.”

“WATCH OUT!” A voice yells and she doesn’t dodge in time.

There is a slimy cold wet noodle glob sliding down her chest and into her shirt.

“I’m so so sorry m'am.” A man says to her clearly embarrassed. He’s tall and Skye thinks very handsome despite the fact she’s now got his lunch sliding in her shirt.

“I swear it was an accident.” He adds and she smiles before waving her hand.

“Didn’t like this shirt anyways.” She mumbles as she tries her best to not feel so awkward about the large red stain that now covered most of her shirt.

“I really am sorry… I should have watched where I was going and made sure none of the dog stuff was out to trip on…” He explains glancing back at the now crushed chew toy that he tripped over.

“Its fine its not like you purposely threw your food at me unless you were trying to start a one sided food fight.”


	38. Grant Ward and the plan so utterly stupid Skye had to be part of it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> skyeward + 18

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Sooooo i was picturing them on the bus before everything went to hell but after skye was caught with the rising tide and got the bracelet.  
-

She looks at him. A little impressed but also confused. This is Grant D. Ward suggesting an idea that she even thinks is dumb.

Does he really think they could sneak Lola out for a midnight drive and get her back in one piece?

They probably could but Skye knows for a fact Coulson checks the mileage on his car frequently. So she rolls her eyes and looks at him like how crazy can you even be bro.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.“ She states before grinning at him “Of course I’m in.”

She won’t back down from a couple hours in a cherry red corvette with him. She actually rather likes the idea.

Except for the part where they manage to get Lola out and Coulson is standing in her spot when they come back.

"Its my fault!” Skye says immediately as Grant pulls Lola in.

“Skye.”

“I was talking about how much I wanted to go out in Lola again and convinced Ward to take me. Told him I’d be down for training extra early if he did.”

“I see.” Coulson says before nodding.

Its once Coulson is out of ear shot does Ward ask. “Why?”

“We both know he really likes me almost like a kid.” She whispers back glancing back in Coulson’s directions. “Besides I wouldn’t want you to be on the receiving end of his punishment… I know it first hand…”


	39. "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoroark3496  
> FitzSimmons + 6
> 
> “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

-

He doesn’t even realize that he walks into her bunk as he strips off his clothes. Exhausted from working all day with Mack he slowly crawls under her covers and is out within seconds.

Its only two hours later when Jemma finally comes to bed. Surprised to see the trail of Fitz’s clothes including his underwear in her floor she glances at her bed to see the familiar short curls peeking out of her covers.

“Fitz?” She says and she can hear him grumble.

“Not yet.”

“What?”

“Its not time to get up yet.” He mutters sleepily and buries his face into her pillows.

“Well no but is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

"Fuck.” Fitz mumbles quietly and she grins he peeks out of her blankets and she holds up his monkey boxers a gift she had given him as a joke a few years ago. “I mistakes your bunk for mine.”

“Well… I mean its not like I mind I was just curious.” She says teasingly and she enjoys the colour that spreads over his face.

“Jemma.” He whines and she grins before peeling her clothes off and joining him.


	40. “Marry me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> 28\. Fitzsimmons
> 
> “Marry me?”

They are on the beach. She’s running towards the water in a tiny yellow swimsuit and he briefly wonders if she’s got enough sun block on. Smiling at her he shrugs as he finishes wiping down his legs.

He thinks about it for a second or so. He can see children, their children, running past them to her laughing and splashing giggling at her and he smiles.

He wants that future and he doesn’t care if they only have just begun a romantic relationship.

They’ve been unknowingly been dating for the past ten years. “Jemma.” He calls and she turns to face him. Smiling back she holds her hands out. Beckoning him to her.

“Yes Fitz.”

“Marry me?” He says softly.

The way her face lights up is all he ever wants and he hopes that her answer is yes.

“Leopold Fitz you did not just upstage my romantic getaway by asking me to marry you.” She says and he blushes but she smiles again and kisses him. “Of course you fool.” She mumbles between kisses.


	41. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> 6\. Fitzsimmons
> 
> “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Fitz wasn’t exactly expecting to walk into his room to find her there. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He asks running through every important event that might have happened on this day.

He hardly thought celebrating the creation of the dwarves warranted well Jemma Simmons naked in his bed.

“Nope.” Jemma said with a smile.

“Oh.”

“However what would be lovely is if you’d join me. Preferably without clothes. I have an experiment I wanna try out.”

“That requires us naked?”

There was a pause then a groan and eye roll. “Fitz.”

“Right.”


	42. did you really just crack a smile for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> 40\. Skyeward
> 
> “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

She stares at him worried. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Funny.”

“No seriously!”

“Skye.”

“Robot the only time you’ve actually smiled at me was the one time you won battleship.”


	43. “I’m pregnant.”/"I thought you were dead.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> 27/29 fitzsimmons
> 
> “I’m pregnant.”/"I thought you were dead.”

She see’s Coulson standing there and she knows something is wrong. He looks sad and like he’s holding bad news.

"Jemma.” Coulson starts and she knows immediately that its Fitz. Coulson never called her by her first name unless it was important.

“Don’t.” She says carefully. “I’m pregnant and I do not need the stress of not knowing if he’s okay or not.” She says and Coulson looks down.

“Jemma…” Coulson said again softly before handing her the scrap of fabric in his hand.

Embroidered letters that spelled Fitz, her own stitches staring back at her.

“This means nothing!” She says quickly refusing to accept the scrap as a fact.

“That was the only thing we could find Jemma… I’m sorry.” Coulson says finally before leaving.

He’s not even out of the door before he can hear her start to break down. There is the sound of something smashing and breaking that he winces at.

Jemma Simmons has always been a person he’d admired for her ability to keep it together even in the worse times but this… This broke his heart.

-

She’s sent to medical after she broke a bunch of glass. They decided to keep her overnight. Not for the glass but for the sake of her baby and her own.

She had been asleep for a few hours before someone crashes into her room and waking her.

“I thought you were dead…” She whispers seeing him and he just lets a quiet laugh out.

“Jemma Simmons did you you really doubt I’d die on you? Specially after telling me what you did before I left?”

“You bloody asshole!” Jemma said reaching out for him. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”


	44. Coming Home (Wavy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> So... uh... going to war au Wavy?

She’s waiting patiently for him. It’s been six months, six months without him here in front of her. Taking a deep breath she stand there with his mother, and sister. All on their tip toes looking for him in the crowd.

He’s the only one coming back here. He shouldn’t be that hard to find. He’s the only one in uniform. She doesn’t know who catches sight first but she hears her name being called and one of his siblings pointing towards him.

It takes all of seconds before she’s running for him. Not caring who is in her way. Crashing into him, she doesn’t know how to react at first. Grabbing his face to make sure it’s really him. He’s really home she smiles as he drops his bag to hold her close.

“Hi.” He mumbles and she laughs. It’s been six months and he opens with that. Leaning forward she kisses him. Not caring who is around, who might see. When she pulls away the rest of the world comes back into focus. People are clapping and cheering around them. Welcoming him home and his mother stands a few steps away smiling with a tear filled happiness written all over his face.

“Where’s Dad?”

“Surprise. He thinks you’re coming home next week.” Livy explains and she likes the way he smiles widely at the thought of surprising his father. “Actually everyone thinks you are coming home next week.”

“We’re getting together for my birthday later.” His sister adds. “Best birthday gift ever.”


	45. Snuggle Story(SDT!Fitz au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SDT!Fitz Snuggles

It’s four am on a Saturday and he’s barely awake when something heavy drops onto his chest waking him up. The sound of the heavy object crying wakes him up enough to register it’s Hope. Wrapping his arm around her, he presses a kiss to her hair as she pulls up enough to see her daddy’s face. “I had a bad dream.” She whispers and he give her a gentle smile before poking Jemma a couple times.

She grumbles but wakes up. “Wha?”

“Scoot. We’ve got a bed bug.” He murmurs.

“Hi Mommy.” Hope whispers and Jemma smiles. She climbs into the space between them snuggled up between the two people who make her feel safe. “I had a bad dream about my old mommy… The one who left… She came back and wouldn’t let me go home… I don’t want to go with my old mommy… I want Jemma and you.”

The words leave Fitz warmed and frozen at the same time. His little girl was scared of her birth mother. She was scare of all the things that could go wrong as they fought through the legal troubles.

Pressing a kiss to her head again Fitz whispers softly that no one could ever take his baby away from him. Not even her old mommy.


	46. pretending to hate each other au (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy  
> Skyeward + 45
> 
> pretending to hate each other au

Jemma could have sworn with the way they acted around everyone else they hated each other.

She also could have sworn that there is no way that Ward just kissed the top of Skye’s head while she’s curled up next to him on the couch in the common room. They couldn’t possibly be that out in the open about whatever they were.

Then again it was almost three in the morning and both were still adjusting back to the time zone. Jemma herself was up due to a nightmare and she didn’t want to bother Fitz. He had a rough afternoon.

But she stands there just out of view watching at Skye and Ward continue to sit there curled up around each other. Ward finishing up some paper work and Skye no doubt playing some mindless game on her tablet.

Jemma knew just hours ago they were yelling at each other, angry how one handled the mission they just returned from. Skye screaming at him something about being a complete tool and him firing back with her not being able to shut up.

After that she gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. Or well at least Jemma thought she was giving him the cold shoulder. Watching she can see the two of them. There is a soft smile between them and Skye leaning up to kiss his jaw line.

Clearly they are better at the hiding a relationship charade than she thought.


	47. “Quiet. They can hear us.” (SDT!Fitz AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy asked: SDT!Fitz + “quiet. they can hear us.”

He can hear them in the living room and smiles. They are trying so hard to hide from him as he plays hide and seek with them.

“Quiet!” Hope whispers loudly.

“SSSSHHHHHH!” One of Skye’s boys shush.

“They’ll hear us!” Hope hisses back at the boys and Fitz can’t help but grin as he and Ward stand just outside the door.


	48. “kick his ass for me.”(Wavy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy asked: Wavy + “kick his ass for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I’ma say fuck it and finally post this cause it’s the best we got. I asked James for a little help and to look over my what could be fixed. Now its sitting in my docs just gathering dust and damn it I want it posted. :p
> 
> @zoroark3496 Thanks for letting me completely spaz out over this… and then helping my mess of an idea turn into something a little more coherent. I’ll start bugging you on the other one soon.

They are both sitting in the emergency room when their mothers show up. They coddle both of them asking if they are alright and what the hell happened. 

Wally only shakes his head at first because he doesn’t quite know what to say. At least that is until a police officer walks in looking for Livy. 

Her mother loses it when there is a mention of assault and Wally speaks up then. 

“If she didn’t attack him he probably would have given me more injuries.” He says and the police officer suddenly takes interest in his story.

“We were minding our own business working on some homework in the Library when he came by said something about how I was just a nerdy pretty boy then wrestled me out of my chair.” Wally explains. “I hear my leg snap before he even had me on the floor… It was caught in the chair and he tried slamming me down. Liv jumped on him and punched him just to get him to get off me. When he didn’t she kept at it until she resorted to her self defence training.” 

“What sparked the confrontation?” The Officer asks and Livy sighs softly stretching her a hand before frowning.

“He’s an ex boyfriend of mine. I dumped him because I didn’t want the things he wanted. He couldn’t accept that and pretty much terrorised my friends at school.” Livy says. “I didn’t punch him or finally break his hand for the hell of it. He was literally moments away from beating Wally into a pulp and I couldn’t allow that. I know I should have gotten help but there was no time. He was in such a rage even the teacher who came to break it up couldn’t get through to him until I broke his hand. “ 

“I see. Thank you Ms. Ward, Mr. Fitz, I’ll let you know what is going to happen in a few moments.” 

The Officer nodded before heading back out. Her mother looking a little bit proud and Livy a little confused until Wally grins at her and squeezes her good hand. 

“You kicked his ass for me… Thank you.” 

“He’s a douchebag. I couldn’t let him hurt you like that you were literally defenseless.” Livy defended. 

It takes him a moment to collect his thoughts as Livy points out how defenseless he was. She had a point, he didn’t recall much after his leg snapping past the pain and Livy screaming for the jock to stop. 

Watching her carefully as she stretched her hand out. There was a dark bruise forming under her cheek from where her ex had managed to backhand her. Feeling a little guilty for her injuries he took hold of her good hand and and gave it a squeeze. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled quietly before eyeing his mother who spoken quietly to a doctor.

“You’re welcome… You’d do the same for me.” Livy replied laying her head on his shoulder. Wally’s face became home to a chesire grin as he started his next words:

“Considering you tend to pick fights with guys that could kill me, I wouldn’t hold my breath on that. My Mom’s a doctor, yeah, but she’d get a little concerned if I became her next cadaver and-”

What Wally had planned next to say was cut off as Livy lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed her lips to his firmly. Wally didn’t know what else to do but return the kiss, but soon found himself with a lap full of Livy Ward and he was very thankful for a thick hospital blanket covering him from the waist down.

The kiss was eventually broken, as Wally saw the figure of his mother’s shadow coming around the corner. Livy had a slightly hurt look on her face that all but morphed into embarrassment and a hurried movement out of the bed as their mothers started towards the room again.

Despite Livy’s flushed look, the mothers were oblivious to what had transpired in the hospital room. The doctor walked in a moment later and gave the usual spiel about “staying off that leg until the bone is healed and even then, you get a boot.” Jemma spent a few minutes going over Wally’s pain medication - making sure her son wasn’t taking anything too strong or with unwarranted side effects - before Wally was discharged and the four went home.

Wally being in cast for a few weeks was oddly an entertaining time for everyone. Like a true Fitz, he had issues with being clumsy and losing one of his legs did not help matters at all. Thankfully, Livy was more than happy to help him keep his balance while they were out at the mall over the summer. It gave her an excuse to be close and sneak as many kisses as she could. 

As their summer slowly came to a close the big family cookout was held at the Fitz family home to make it easier on Wally.


	49. “so… can we go eat?” (Mama!Skye)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy asked: Mama!Skye + “so… can we go eat?”

She tries her best to pretend to sleep as she hears Grant get out of bed. There is a clatter in the kitchen and she tries to hold off the smile that’s starting to form until Ward leans over and kisses her. “Stay in bed.” He says softly.

She can do that. She’s rather comfortable and the baby is still asleep it seems so she’ll willingly take to lounging in bed. Smiling as Grant pulls on a pair of sweat pants before investigating what her daughter is up to.

Another crash in the kitchen and a quiet “Oh.” come through the door and she sighs. She really hopes this baby will be just as curious but a little more cautious that their big sister.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanted to fix Mama and Bean breakfast!”

“I see.” Grant said and Skye could hear the smile in his voice. “How about I help you with that.”

“But _I_ want to make it!”

“But _I_ know what Mama can eat right now.” Grant teases. Skye can hear the sounds of her little girl giggling and then squealing as Grant probably picked her up. “What if we both make Mama and Bean breakfast?”

“Great idea!” Becca giggles.

* * *

Skye drifts off again somewhere in the middle of Grant directing Becca to get her apron. But it awoken to the sight of little girl with flour in her hair and chocolate smudged on her cheek. “Hi baby.” Skye says with a smile.

“Mama. I’m not a baby.” Becca says with a frown.

“You’re right you aren’t. But you’ll always be my baby girl.”

“Mama.” 

“Right. So… Can I eat?” Skye asks and she can see Becca’s smile. “Your little sibling is waking up and will want to eat soon.”


	50. “No! I’m tired of doing what you say!”(Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazerdaisy: Skyeward + “No! I’m tired of doing what you say!”

Its been a while since either had seen each other and she managed to stumble into his home.

She mumbles something incoherently before falling asleep. He’s careful about moving her from his couch to his bed. Figuring the lumpy ugly couch he had wouldn’t be best for her. Instead he sits in the floor at the foot of the bed. Keeping an eye on her, and the door. She was running from something or someone and he wanted to let her catch some sleep. She looks like she hadn’t slept in weeks.

Its just before dawn when she flings herself upright and he’s alert after dozing off. “What the hell!?” She yells and he winces. Its a little to early for yelling.

“Calm down. You’re only in the bed because my couch isn’t good for sleeping.” He says and she glares at him.

His words only set her off and she shrieks before climbing out of bed and yells at him some more.

There are words even she’s surprised come out of her mouth but she can’t stop them and he just lets her scream it out. When she’s done he watches her carefully as she slides to sit across from him.

“I’m sorry.” He says finally and his voice sounds so scratchy and rough from not being used.

“No! I’m tired of doing what you say!” She mutters and he stares confused. "I hear your voice in my head all the time. Telling me to do this or that. I’m tired of it. I’m tired of listening to your voice.”

 

“Oh.”


	51. Worst Nightmare (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of her knows its not real. She knows that he’s a illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Framework Au...  
> Sorta?
> 
> Whoops. Not sorry about the feels. :3

Part of her knows its not real. She knows that he’s a illusion, some kind of broken lie that isn’t really there and it hurts like hell to look at him.

“Skye…?” He says softly as he rolls over looking at her confused why she’s standing shivering at the end of the bed.

“Grant…” She mumbles and she doesn’t know whether to break down or be angry but she just stands numb to everything as he gets up and rounds the bed to her.

She cannot believe this is where she is in the Framework. Its hard looking at him.

“What’s the matter baby?” Grant says rubbing her arms and she wants to cry. Sucking in a deep breath she just crashes into him and shakes her head.

“I’ve had the worse nightmare.” She mutters and he seems to accept it while wrapping his arms around her. She can’t tell him she’s living her worst nightmare now.


	52. Apartment AU part 1(Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why am I camping out in the hallway? Well you see there’s a moth in my apartment.” He says carefully trying to not look like a wimp but she just stares because its a moth.
> 
> Apartment au or that au where Ward is freaked out by bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “why am I camping out in the hallway, well you see there’s a moth in my apartment”

Its late and all she wants to do is sleep. She isn’t even to her apartment yet but she notices him. Sitting across the hall from her door with his back against his.

Apartment G7, he’s not even locked out she can see him playing with his keys.

“Hey…” She says a little confused. She stumbles a little thanks to her heels and the buzz she’s feeling. “What are you doing out here?” She asks.

She knows he lives alone in his apartment so it isn’t some roommate having sex and its not like him to just hang out looking like he’s seen a ghost. She briefly wonders if it is a ghost. People have always said their building is haunted.

“Why am I camping out in the hallway? Well you see there’s a moth in my apartment.” He says carefully trying to not look like a wimp but she just stares because its a moth.

“Is it like a moth man or something…? Because if not you are scared of a fucking moth?”

“No it a regular moth and I’m not scared of them!” He says defensively. “They just creep me out…”

She laughs at this because here she though her Mister I have no emotion Robot of a neighbour wasn’t scared of anything.

“Alright Macho show me this moth so you can not scare anyone else coming home.” She says rolling her eyes. Its honestly the most she’s spoken to him other than to casually ask for a cup of milk or if he has any powdered sugar.

He looks at her surprised but nods and gets up. Letting her into his apartment is weird. There is hardly any furniture in the place and its very clean. She spots the moth immediately its still flying stupidly at the single lightbulb left on in the whole place and she wants to laugh again.

Its a small moth. One that is harmless and she glances back at the man who looks at her, now with a red tint to his face as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

“You are about 100 times his size… He’s not gonna hurt you.” She says before catching the moth carefully in cupped hands.

He looks at her panicked for a moment before she motions towards the door and he opens it again. Letting her walk through first. She disappears down the flight of stairs and returns moments later without the moth.

“Let him go to terrorize someone downstairs instead.” She says with a smile.

“Thanks.” Her neighbour says sheepishly and she smiles a little wider.

“Goodnight G7. Don’t let the moths bite.” She says as she unlocks her door and giggles as she closes it behind her.

She lets out a full laugh when she hears him groan from the other side of the door.


	53. Apartment Au part 2 (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apartment au or that au where Ward is freaked out by bugs

She is with a couple friends when they are coming up to her apartment and see him. Casually sitting against his door reading.

“Isn’t it kinda creepy for him to be right there on your neighbours doorstep?” One of her friends asks and the other reaches for the mace on her keys.

“Nah he lives there…"Skye shrugs. "Another moth?”

“There’s a spider in the shower.” He responds without even looking up but holds his key up for her.

She rolls her eyes but takes the key. “Gimmie a minute guys. I gotta save Mister Robot from insects.” She says with a laugh.

Its then that he takes note of the two other women with her. One a tall blonde, who he recoginzes as the woman who’s picture is practically plastered all over one of his coworker’s desk. The other a pretty dark haired woman whom he’s never seen before but he gives a brief smile as he scrambles up.

“Got it!” Skye calls from his apartment and he feels like such an idiot because he should be able to take care of bugs and spiders just fine, he is a man after all.

But she comes back with a cup and a some printer paper. The dark haired woman in the hall looked back at the spider with interest. “Oh!”

“You can have it Jemma but don’t release it in my place.”

A few days later he’s sitting outside her apartment when she comes home. Confused at first but she sighs and holds her hand out for his key. “Where is it this time?” She asks and he smiles for half a second.

“Last I saw the kitchen…” He shrugs and she rolls her eyes. “Thanks.”

It’s not even a full five minutes in his apartment before she’s got the designated “Bug container” with probably the biggest moth she’s ever seen in it. Taking down stairs and releasing it outside.

“You should really just make me a key at this point.” She says with a smile when she returns. “I mean I’m in there almost all the time… Its…Its almost like you purposely release bugs in your apartment to talk to me.” She laughs and he laughs too.

“Damn you caught me.” He jokes and she blinks for a second but rolls her eyes. “I should however offer you a beer or something for saving me from the bug.”

“Moth.”

“It flies and has six legs. Its a bug.”

Skye can’t help but laugh again. “A beer does sound good right about now after my hellish day.”


	54. Blackout (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really drunk last weekend and I can’t remember what happened but your phone number was written on my leg in permanent marker so I decided to call it and see if you knew what I’d done au.
> 
>  
> 
> You said something about how I must be a classy girl and classy girls don’t come home with black out drunk nine to five guys.

He never lets himself get black out drunk but he woke up hungover and luckily mostly dressed. His pants were missing and his phone was on the charger, a bottle of water and some tylenol on his bedside table.

He almost didn’t notice the black ink on his leg until he managed to sit up. At first he thought it was a tattoo. Too early to panic over it he started hard at it trying to will it away only to inspect is a little more to notice a collection of numbers and a heart with the letter S next to it. A phone number. He was hungover and didn’t know what happened last night.

Clearly it wasn’t Fitz or Clint who helped him home last night and the number on his thigh wasn’t one he knew so he took a chance. Grabbing his phone he dialed it slowly confused as a peppy voice answered from the other side. “Morning sunshine. Hows the head?” A woman’s voice asked him before he could manage to say anything.

“Like I got hit with a rock… I don’t mean to sound like a dick but A. Who is this? And B. What the fuck did I do last night? And C. What the fuck did I drink to be black out drunk?” He asks and she laughs. It hurts a little but it also sounds like the best noise he’s ever heard.

“You had like six shots of tequila. Then wandered over to me and asked me to dance.“ He now understands the headaches. Tequila was a bitch for him. But he didn’t remember any else she mentioned. "We chatted for about two hours before some dude tried to cut between us and you while drunk threatened to and I quote "drag his sorry ass for even thinking he had a shot at a beautiful woman like me” which was honestly the sweetest thing a drunk guy has ever done for me. Then you looked like you were crashing so I managed to get you back to your place. You insisted on driving but I told you Uber was our friend and you had a twenty minute conversation with yourself about how stupid the name Uber was.“ She adds.

He wants to hit his head into a wall cause she sounds cute and he made an total ass of himself last night he knows it. "Sorry about any dumb shit I did…” He mumbles finally and she laughs again.

“We got back to your place and lemme tell you, you did not want me to come home with you like at all. Which was amusing. You said something about how I must be a classy girl and classy girls don’t come home with black out drunk nine to five guys. Which was adorable but I finally got you inside and got you to your bed.”

“Thanks… You never told me your name…”

“Well if you can handle getting out of bed I know the perfect cure for a bad hangover.”  
“Are you asking me out to breakfast?”   
“Think of it as lunch but yes.”   
“Sure.


	55. Tour of the Base (Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now while normally our tours don’t include a hands on experience of an invasion to the base today is a special day.” She says before pulling the bracelet off of one wrist. “Also watch out for Doctor Banner… He might be a little green when you see him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a single clue what this is just it was fun to write.

Its an odd afternoon for a tour of the base, many new recruits are a little star struck when Dr. Banner walks past the muttering to himself about something in his lab.

But it is hardly what makes them go speechless. As their tour leads them into the gym there in the middle of the mat, two people they hardly every thought they would see together.

They were sparing and it almost looked looked like a dance, well choreographed and they could not tear their eyes off the couple.

At first the recruits thought it was unfairly matched but the guide pointed out sometime fights might be unfairly matched and if they were really fighting that she could level the base if she wanted to.

The recruits finally notice a small bracelet attached to both wrists and feel a slight rumble in the ground before the woman twirls and lands with her back to his chest.

She notices the crowd and she grins wider. “Now, I’m a proper Southern girl. You’ll make me untidy!”

There was a moment of silence before the man behind her chuckled and grabs for her hips. There is a murmur but he just spins her around and kisses her forehead.

A quiet gasp sounds through the recruits. Fraternizing was still strictly off limits but neither seemed to care as they share a kiss and finally turned to face the group. She grins at them before hopping over towards them.

“Hi! You must be the new recruits!” She says happily and they just stare at her. Confused mostly, she is small and doesn’t look anything like an agent, she too pretty even sweaty and make up free. A few of the men stare openly but it all is made very clear who she is in a matter of seconds. She glances back and there is a soft rumble beneath everyone's feet. “Dear… I think your friends are here.”

“Fuck.” The man mutters before rubbing his forehead for a second or two. “You know what to do.” He says before turning away from the crowd.

“Now while normally our tours don’t include a hands on experience of an invasion to the base today is a special day.” She says before pulling the bracelet off of one wrist. “Also watch out for Doctor Banner… He might be a little green when you see him!”

* * *

 

Within moments everything is different the man giving the tour stars barking orders and directs them to relative safety but watch really catches some of the recruits attention is the way the woman with the bracelets suddenly has a dark look on her face and the man she was with simply shrugs before removing his own bracelet.

They never noticed his. But moments later the room is much warmer and he makes a groaning noise before he’s on fire. A few people gasp and try to catch her attention to point him out but she ignore it and smiles a little wider when the doors open and the aliens come in.

* * *

 

They are in an hour long battle before everything is under control again. The recruits are wide eyed at the scene. The man of fire is no longer on fire and looks fine, like he never had caught fire before and the scorched marks now across the ceiling didn’t exist. He’s got his arm around the tiny woman who made the room shake with so much force they were sure the building was going to come down. But instead there are alien parts sticking out of now closed gaps in the ground like strange looking weeds.


	56. “He’s Tall, Dark, and Handsome?” (Dr.Ward AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if my wrist is broken but you are by far the hottest doctor I’ve ever encountered so I hope so. / DR.Ward AU
> 
> “Tall, Dark, and handsome” Walks in and gives her an amused smirk. Then it hits her. She knows him and damn it. This isn’t fair. This is the dickwad who caused her so much grief in school.

She doesn’t know for sure how she’s going to sign herself in or do any of the paperwork that she needs to for the hospital. Her hand and wrist are hanging limply against her chest and it hurts to move.

She is positive it’s broken and she’s love some pain killers to at least take the edge off but she knows the paperwork probably needs to come first before she’s loopy.

She tries her hardest with her left hand frustrated that it looks like a first grader trying to write but it’s all she can do.

Having to turn in her information at the front desk she happens to catch a glimpse of “Tall, Dark, and very handsome.” By far he’s probably the hottest doctor she’s seen in ages.

Jemma comes in about ten minutes after she turns her paperwork in huffing about she could have set it for her. Hell she probably could have plastered it too.

But Skye shrugs. Coming to the hospital seemed like the best idea at the time. Jemma did have a habit of getting carried away.

Finally getting called back she lets the nurses do their thing before “Tall, Dark, and handsome” Walks in and gives her an amused smirk. Then it hits her. She knows him and damn it. This isn’t fair. This is the dickwad who caused her so much grief in school.

“You can make fun of me later. My wrist feels like it’s been snapped in half and I’m literally seconds away from being in tears cause of the pain.” She says and she knows she is.

“Alright.” He says and nods glancing through the barely readable text she had provided him.

“He’s Tall, Dark, and Handsome?” Jemma hisses and Skye kicks her but it’s too late He’s got a big smug grin on his face and Skye hates it.

“Shut up Ward.” She mutters.

“Dr. Ward.”

“Fine Shut up Dr. Ward.”


	57. That time Skye out smarted Ward(Skyeward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can practically hear Ward’s thoughts of how easy it is going to be to make them in the crowd and she’s so ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is unfinished but I’m not inspired to finish it… But I thought I’d at least throw it up here because maybe one day I’ll come back to it…

They are the only ones not sick on the Bus and therefore the only ones for the job. Coulson tells them this from his office via screen. Skye wants to laugh a little at the irony that Coulson looks like he’s swimming in a dirty tissue sea but she doesn’t she just nods along with a smile and listens to Ward groan.

“Sir…”

“Ward, you two are the only ones not sick.”

“You act like we’re gonna die.” Skye says amused. She knows he thinks this over how she keeps throwing her “acting” lessons with him.

“We are gonna die.”

“Whatever you say hubby bubby. When do we leave Coulson?” She asks finally.

“Next hour or so. Get ready.” Coulson says then cuts the video feed.

She can practically hear Ward’s thoughts of how easy it is going to be to make them in the crowd and she’s so ready for this. “Red or black?” She asks finally turning into her room. It’s not a fancy enough event to warrant evening wear and one of her usual dresses would suffice.

“Black.” Ward mutters as he walks past her.

-

Its a children’s art museum opening for the public, and Skye thinks its so weird that they need information from one of the parents.

But Skye shrugs it off and glances at the pretty Shield issued ring on her hand and sighs softly. She can get into her character for a little bit here.

Glancing around she sees Ward trying to understand what some men are talking about and she can see the struggle. Wandering up to him she smiles and admires the ring in his finger too.

He looks like a guy who should have one she decides after a few moments. Something about that makes him look even more attractive.

“Hey.” She says finally and all of the men stop for a moment to see her walk up. Her dress, a cocktail length black dress and heels, that Ward had never seen before, turned a couple heads on their way in. “I was hoping to find you here. Have you seen the sculptures in the next room yet?” She asks and Ward looks extremely confused as she tucks herself into his side. “Oh. I’m Chloe, Jordan’s wife.” She says greeting the other men.

Ward doesn’t show his confusion but she knows its there. “Nice to meet you. Do you know any of the artist? Or the kids?”

“Oh… Not really… I over heard about this at work and I love coming here. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to come to an exhibit opening event.” Skye says smoothly. “I love being around kids too. I can’t have any of my own but I don’t mind much… I baby sit one of our friend’s girls all the time.” She adds before glancing up at Ward with a smile.

“Yeah…” He adds lamely and Skye smiles even wider. “Excuse us for a second.” He finally says before pulling her away from the crowds and towards and empty hallway. “What the fuck are you doing?” He hisses finally.

All she can do is grin for a moment or two. “I hear its called acting. Which by the way while you were trying to figure out what the hell a linebacker was I have learned that this is a dud and the dude didn’t even show. He is sick at home with the flu.” She says shrugging before glancing down the empty hallway. It made her nervous and she didn’t know why so she scooted closer to Ward.

“What are you doing now?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?” Skye sighs as she wraps her arms around his neck loosely and just stares up at him. “Because you are doing a shit job acting like you are in love with me enough to marry me.” She mutters and he sighs. “But no seriously it fucking shows and wow if we aren’t talk of the night cause that dude Jordan didn’t even take any of his wife’s advances or even kissed her a few time? These ladies are vicious and I have a feeling we’re gonna have to stick around for a while if we can’t track this guy down.”

Ward’s hands slowly made their way to her hips at that and she smiled up at him. There was a commotion at the other end of the hall that startles them but looking its just a kid, he looks embarrassed to be spotted and Ward wonders if the kid heard them.

Instead of letting go to check Skye smiles at the kid for a second before turning back to Ward. “Lets go make some rounds of goodbyes then go grab something to eat yeah?” She says loudly before pressing a couple quick kisses to his lips.

That’s his downfall really, her kisses, she pulls away from the last one and he isn’t ready to go back into the real world just yet so he tightens his hold on her hips and pulls her close again.

Next thing she knows he’s kissing her harder and she loves every second of it.


End file.
